<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>B is for Baby Time! by ThatRandomFail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585967">B is for Baby Time!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFail/pseuds/ThatRandomFail'>ThatRandomFail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABCs of Family [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders Have A Good Relationship, Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, New Family, Tired Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFail/pseuds/ThatRandomFail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment is finally here... </p>
<p>(Part of a series but can be read by itself!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABCs of Family [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>B is for Baby Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Thanks for reading!! I feel bad because this and part 1 are like about becoming parents but the baby is the tiniest little part of this, haha! Oh well! </p>
<p>Comments are my life blood.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They got the call at exactly midnight. The second it turned to December they had prepared everything ready in case the baby would be early; they would not run around like headless chickens when the moment came. They had a baby carrier filled with blankets and a change of baby clothes that stood guard over their front door. But the 10th of December passed without any update. Remus was particularly insufferable but then again Janus had his own special brand of impatience. But all of that fell to pieces when they finally got the call at midnight that their surrogate had gone into labour. The baby was coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Janus blanched as he violently slapped Remus’ arm to get him up. He got up and started storming down the stairs all while silently gaping at the phone. Remus slunked after him before it suddenly dawned on him why Janus would be panicking at a phone call. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The plan had been to sit at home and wait until the baby was born then drive carefully and calmly to the hospital. That lasted a good... 20 minutes? “Do you want to go and wait in the hospital?” Janus finally sighed. Remus’ fidgeting stopped for the first time since the call.</p>
<p>“Why? Do you wanna sit in a waiting room for hours on end?” Remus kept staring ahead. </p>
<p>“Well I don’t know about you, but I can totally just sit here for several more hours.”</p>
<p>“We...” Remus sighed and wiped at his eyes, “We should be making the most of this really. Our last night of uninterrupted sleep.”</p>
<p>“Okay then, go to sleep then,” Janus laughed. Remus chuckled.</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s get going shall we?” Remus got up and held out his curled arm like the gentleman he was. </p>
<p>“We shall... after you put actual clothes on. I’m sure the nurses don’t want to see your manky boxers,” Janus chuckled and pulled and flicked him with the waistband.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They launched themselves at the car and only just remembered to actually grab the baby carrier. Sitting in the hospital room both felt like a relief and horrifically underwhelming. There were here now! They were here ready for any and all news. No need to keep anyone hanging. They felt productive just sitting there. But also... Both of them were just sitting there. In their rushed on jogging bottoms and baggy jumpers, with Remus’ wild bed head and Janus’ own frizzy hair lying limply against his back. They were both shivering as the December weather leaked into the waiting room. “Just time to wait...” Remus smiled weakly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour passed awkwardly. The second hour passed both quickly and also as painstakingly slowly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus’ phone vibrated from his pocket:</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Evil Twin Bro-</b> Hey, you know lots of weird stuff about getting different stains out right?</em>
</p>
<p><b>-</b> yep</p>
<p><b>-</b>also it really isn’t that weird. </p>
<p><b>-</b>it’s called being an adult.</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Evil Twin Bro-</b> Do you know how to get blood out of t-shirt material?</em>
</p>
<p><b>-</b>is it dried or nah</p>
<p><b>-</b>soak in cold water</p>
<p><b>-</b>wash like loads of times</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Evil Twin Bro-</b> I’ll kill you if this doesn’t work. Also, why are you awake at 2 in the morning you maniac!</em>
</p>
<p><b>-</b>could ask you 2</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Evil Twin Bro-</b> I asked you first. </em>
</p>
<p><b>-</b>baby’s coming.</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Evil Twin Bro-</b> Wait really??????!!!!!!!!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Evil Twin Bro-</b> Congratulations!!!! </em>
</p>
<p><b>-</b>haven’t got the baby yet. waiting 4 surro. </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Evil Twin Bro-</b> Are you at the hospital?</em>
</p>
<p><b>-</b>yea</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Evil Twin Bro-</b> How long have you been waiting?</em>
</p>
<p><b>-</b>like 2h</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Evil Twin Bro-</b> Woah, that’s rough. How you holding up?</em>
</p>
<p><b>-</b>dunno</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Evil Twin Bro-</b> You don’t know?</em>
</p>
<p><b>-</b>feel like I’m gonna vomit. but also excited. </p>
<p><b>-</b>well I don’t know if it’s good vomit or bad vomit y’know?</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Evil Twin Bro-</b> I really don’t. What are you lot doing then?</em>
</p>
<p><b>-</b>J fell asleep. I’m trying to save battery on phone. </p>
<p><b>-</b>So just sitting here.</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Evil Twin Bro-</b> Do you want me to drop stuff off for you? Pat was planning this whole thing for when you lot got the baby. He was going to cook you lot some fancy dinner and take it to you three. So I don’t mind helping you out! I could give you some muffins (trust me you’ll start to get hungry) and I have an iPad with a few films downloaded so you won’t need wifi. </em>
</p>
<p><b>-</b>jesus why cant you be like everyone else and send a sentence at a time</p>
<p><b>-</b>we’re all goiufhgb   </p>
<p><b>-</b>Hello Roman. This is Janus. Yes, we would greatly appreciate you bringing some stuff. </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Evil Twin Bro-</b> Haha, no problem!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you’re dragging him here,” Remus sighed as Janus wordlessly passed his phone back. </p>
<p>“Why not?” Janus answered honestly. His whole being looked dragged down by sleepiness. Remus shrugged and looked ahead. Janus usually put so much effort into his appearance. Even the most basic ‘going to the shop’ outfit was a dramatic black and yellow gothic Disney villain who actually did crimes look. But he was simply shrugged over in the chair. He looked sleepily up to him through his hair. </p>
<p>“Why was he even asking all that at 2am anyway!” </p>
<p>“You don’t want him to come?” Janus asked, Remus heaved a sigh and plopped his head on top of Janus’. </p>
<p>“I dunno... I think I’m just tired and panicky. It’s all good,” Remus muttered off to a whisper. He pressed a kiss to his hair and closed his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t actually sleep. He just wanted to stop all conversation. People continued bustling in and out and Janus managed to fall asleep again with his chin propped up against his chest. He was even letting out a steady stream of snorty snores. Remus kept his eyes closed hoping no one would try to start a conversation with him. Janus was the talker to other people of their relationship. He only opened his eyes when he felt a firm prod to his shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Reem,” Roman whispered before flicking his forehead. </p>
<p>“What do you want dickbag?” Remus answered without thinking. Janus thankfully stayed sleeping. Roman only gave a pity smile and held out his bag. He pulled out some muffins and bottles of flavoured water alongside the promised ipad covered in glittery space stickers. Remus was too busy dumping the bag on the floor to notice Roman trying to get him to stand up. </p>
<p>“C’mon.” He gestured to over where the reception was. Remus nodded heavily and gently prised himself from Janus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that they were further away, Remus saw that another hour and a half had passed. “Woah, you took ages?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I thought about waking up Pat and then you have no idea what a nightmare it was trying to find a 24 hour shop. Like it was so much harder than I thought!” Roman now spoke loudly with his on brand gestures.</p>
<p>“Right...” Remus fluffed up his hair and slumped into another chair. Hmm, just as uncomfortable as the other. </p>
<p>“You okay?” Roman lowered himself to his eye line, looking like he was talking to a spooked dog, “Like really?”</p>
<p>“Dunno. I-I just don’t know. I feel a bit all over the place to be honest,” Remus flung his head back, “What did you lot feel?”</p>
<p>“Pretty much the same,” Roman giggled, “Patton was a mess. I think it’s always one person does fine while the other has an existential crisis. That was definitely Pat. But he calmed down the second he got to see Logan.”</p>
<p>Remus nodded, not entirely sure if he was actually listening or just getting lost in the sensation of his heavy head tipping up and down. “Fair,”</p>
<p>“What’s going through your head right now?”</p>
<p>“Dunno... D-Do you...” Remus started before whipping his head to face the wall behind him, “do you think I’ll be like... I dunno a good dad?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Roman slapped an hand on his shoulder. He was looking forward at the waiting room with an awkward wonky smirk. </p>
<p>“Okay listen. Let’s be honest. Being emotional and gross with you just feels weird. I’ve been fine with having a baby before this. This is purely me panicking right now. As you said, I’ll be fine. So we can we not do emotional conversation?” Remus laughed awkwardly but he lightened up once Roman relaxed as well.</p>
<p>“Oh thank god you said it!” Roman laughed and melted back into his chair.</p>
<p>“Why were you coated in blood in the middle of the night anyway?”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t coated in blood,” Roman gasped way too loudly which Remus cackled at. Roman blushed bright red and nodded at the concerned receptionist, “I got the most random nose bleed out of nowhere and I knew you were the only person in existence who wouldn’t question me.”</p>
<p>“You make me sound like a total weirdo! I would question you!”</p>
<p>“But you didn’t!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They settled into silence for a bit before inevitably Remus felt the need to speak, “How the hell did mum ever cope with twins? Like that seems like a lot...”</p>
<p>“Right?! Right after we had Logan, I think my mother’s day presents probably tripled in cost. She deserves it. Like all the same build up and worry but then you have another baby to come!” Roman shook his head.</p>
<p>“Aren’t babies are fairly gross as well?” Remus grimaced.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah! Don’t be put off from it! Oh, I feel so awful but the first time I saw Logan my first thought was ‘ew’. They don’t look anything like babies at first. Like Logan was blue with a traffic cone shaped head.”</p>
<p>“Their head is all fragile and mouldable. Janus made sure to show me pictures of newborns,” Remus stared off into nothing before turning to him with his signature smirk, only a little more tired, “But I am so telling Logan you thought he was an ugly baby.”</p>
<p>“Ahem,” Janus stood before them with an expectant look. Remus smiled and held out his arm which Janus jokingly shoved aside to sit down on the chair, “Hello Roman, I’m guessing you’re responsible for the pile of stuff that was at my feet.”</p>
<p>“Yep! How are you doing?” Roman smiled awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Tired but that’s to be expected. Are you staying long?” </p>
<p>“No, actually that’s a good point! I really shouldn’t stay out longer. Pat will actually murder me for butting myself in,” Roman stood up with an exaggerated old man groan, “But... please text when you finally say hello to the little guy! I expect pictures!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Roman left, they wandered back over to their stuff and settled into a long night. Janus tried to stay awake. He knew that Remus was having a freak out. You would think it would be easy with the bright harsh lighting in the waiting room and the constant buzzing of conversation. Yet, his head bobbed lower and lower before Remus finally guided his head to his shoulder. He really tried but the tiredness and mix of emotions left him helpless. Remus only smiled at his useless husband before settling himself into Roman’s ipad. He settled into the Incredibles without much else to do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was 5am when Remus saw the husband of the surrogate walk over to them. He didn’t think about it has he flung himself upwards, flinging Janus wide awake. The guy looked exhausted. “Hey, Remus and Janus?” He asked, thoroughly mispronouncing Janus, with his hand held out. Remus nodded awkwardly before thrusting a still waking up Janus at him.</p>
<p>“Yes, hello.” Janus shook his hand firmly. </p>
<p>“Hey so the baby’s arrived,” He spoke softly as he walked back into the winding corridors he emerged from. They quickly followed after him, “He’s 6lb and about 20 inches. A little small thing but all healthy and average.”</p>
<p>“Aw, that’s all good to hear. Congratulations,” Janus sleepily smiled.</p>
<p>“Thanks but I think I’m supposed to be saying that to you two!” The guy chuckled awkwardly before he opened a door for them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside was the mother looking absolutely exhausted, curled up into her pillow with her frizzy hair thrown about the place. Janus subconsciously flicked his hand through his own hair, only now realising that he never brushed it before coming out. Ah well, not like anyone was looking their best for the demon of the baby that woke them all up. And of course there was the star of the show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby was fussing a clear plastic crib looking thing, his reddened arms flinging around with his tiny little feet occasionally kicking. His face was screwed up but at least he wasn’t crying. He was simply laying there. The little boy that would change everything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Janus managed to pull away from the sight and say something to the mother. Remus deserved the first moments with their son. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus looked at the mother but she was busy talking so he quietly shrugged before holding his hands out. It felt bad. They baby was clearly still fussy but quiet. What if picking him up set him off? But his hands were also hanging over him now. Sighing, he gently lowered his hands so they just about touched the tiny baby. He was warm to the touch and Remus grimaced at his thoughts that erupted from that. Maybe it was just because he was in a warm room. It felt like he was five years old all over again. It was like when a relative you barely know has a baby and just dumps the baby in your arms because it’s cute but you have no idea how to hold this fragile floppy new human. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby sniffled at feeling his hands slowly worm underneath him but Remus then swiftly took hold of him and brought him to his chest, quietly shushing him without thinking. Thankfully, he settled down instantly. He was somehow both tiny and way heavier than he thought. “Heya little fella,” He cooed as he tried to uncurl his fist. The baby’s tiny little fingers uncurled and pressed back against his own finger. </p>
<p>“He’s gorgeous,” Janus sighed as he came up behind Remus.</p>
<p>“Aw, he is. What are you guys naming him again?” The mother quietly asked.</p>
<p>“Virgil,” Remus answered but he kept his eyes glued to his baby. Janus smoothed his hand over the baby’s head. </p>
<p>“Oh that’s a unique name!” The mother chirped.</p>
<p>“He has two people with unusual unique names, it only felt appropriate,” Janus muttered but his focus was completely enraptured by the baby, “Reem, do you mind doing the last of the paper work, then we can leave you all to recovery.”</p>
<p>“Cheers,” The father smiled awkwardly. Remus held out the baby and graciously lowered him into his arms. He perked up when he felt Remus press a kiss to his cheek, god he was clearly felt so sappy today. Not that he could really blame him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They brought the baby carrier into the room ready to take him home and of course his eyes caught on their supplies. They brought a infant onesie- the cutest and non-halloween themed one they bought- but yet Janus frowned at the thought of trying to wrestle this baby into clothing. He looked much more comfortable pressed to his chest that he did lying down but he still looked like he could be seconds away from crying again. Of course, he couldn’t even begin to understand how stressful birth must be. The poor thing. He awkwardly bent backwards and grabbed the same blanket they bought about a month ago. Despite how much he tried, he couldn’t get out the black marker stain. It was just the first blanket they grabbed when preparing. Obviously. Of course. The first thing they grabbed. He grappled with the baby to gently cocoon him in the purple blanket. The spider web spiral sat in the middle of his back making him look like their little spider sitting in the middle of his purple spider web. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t track when Remus came back in. He didn’t even think to keep up conversation with the biological parents. All he knew was that he was slowly stepping back and forth while pressing his face into Virgil’s own squishy cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their little baby Virgil. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>